Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 003
"Pipe Dreams", known as "Escape! Nitro Warrior VS Goyo Guardian" in the Japanese version, is the third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on April 16, 2008 and in the US on September 28, 2008. Summary Yusei's friends all see him off before he proceeds to the heart of New Domino City, in pursuit of Jack Atlas. Before leaving Rally hands him the card "Turbo Booster". In the Japanese version, this is Rally's favorite card, in the English version, it belonged to Rally's father; He gave it to Yusei telling him how his father used to say, "You'll never know when you need a boost." Rally says to use it to bust through the pipeline. Yusei says that he'll make sure to return it. Rally calls after him telling him to do his best as he speeds down the abandoned subway. As Yusei exits the subway, Hanson at Sector Security detects his Duel Runner and alert Trudge. Trudge gets on his Duel Runner and races in the direction of Yusei. In the Japanese anime, Trudge vows to crush him to bits. Meanwhile, Blitz, Tank, Nervin and Rally dash to a rooftop, where Nervin opens a laptop, which they can use to see Yusei. Trudge catches up to Yusei just before Yusei smashes through a gate and ramps over the next. Trudge orders Hanson to open the gate for him. After forwarding into just a short distance between himself and Yusei, Trudge activates the card "Speed World", forcing Yusei's to also activate starting a Turbo Duel as they head into the pipeline connecting the center of New Domino and Satellite. In the Japanese anime, simply activating "Speed World" forced Yusei to participate in the Duel. In the English, the chip they had used to set Rally up, caused Yusei's Duel Runner to participate in the Duel. Trudge uses his "Gate Blocker" to block Yusei, slowing him down. Yusei tries to break through Trudge's barriers by destroying "Gate Blocker", but Trudge piles on two more. They continue to duel before Trudge realizes that Yusei is trying to get through the maintenance hatch in the short time he's given. The hatch is about to close causing the trash to start flowing. In the Japanese version, Yusei advises Trudge to quit to avoid the rush of trash; Trudge accuses Yusei of trying to get him to leave to avoid losing. Yusei wins the Duel and the hatch that allows the trash to flow opens. Yusei dodges the trash that comes crashing towards him and escapes through the maintenance hatch, while the trash engulfs Trudge and pushes him back though the pipeline. Yusei's friends can no longer see him on the laptop and wonder if he made it out okay. They then notice his Duel Runner is moving along a road, leaving them relieved knowing that he made it. Yusei drives through New Domino until he spots Jack, who laughs and says, "It's been a while." Featured Duels Trudge vs Yusei Fudo Trudge activates "Speed World" forcing Yusei's to also activate. Trudge Summons "Gate Blocker" in Defense Position (DEF 2000) and Sets a card. Yusei doesn't gain a Speed Counter due to the effect of "Gate Blocker". Yusei Summons "Speed Warrior" whose effect doubles its ATK (ATK 1800). He Special Summons "Turbo Booster" using its own effect. Yusei attacks "Gate Blocker" with "Speed Warrior" (Yusei 3800 Life Points). "Gate Blocker" is destroyed due to "Turbo Booster's" effect. Trudge activates his Trap Card, "Broken Blocker" to Special Summon 2 more "Gate Blockers". Yusei Sets 2 cards. Trudge Summons "Gonogo" (ATK 1350). "Gonogo" attacks and destroys "Speed Warrior" (Yusei 3350). Yusei Summons "Junk Synchron" (ATK 1300) and activates his Set "Graceful Revival" to revive "Speed Warrior". He uses his 2 monsters to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior". "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys "Gonogo" (Trudge 3050). (In the real game "Junk Warrior" would have to be in face-down Defense Position due to "Gonogo's" effect). Trudge Summons "Jutte Fighter" (ATK 700). He tunes it and 1 of his "Gate Blockers" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Guardian" (ATK 2800). "Goyo Guardian" attacks "Junk Warrior" (Yusei 2850). Trudge uses its effect to gain control of "Junk Warrior" in Defense Position. Trudge activates "Speed Spell - Sonic Buster" selecting "Goyo Guardian" (Yusei 1450). Yusei activates "Slip Stream", after 1 of those, putting 5 Speed Counters on his "Speed World", (It is not revealed that Yusei played this card until later.) Trudge's hand contains another "Speed Spell - Sonic Buster", "Montage Dragon" and "Assault Dog". Trudge activates his second copy of "Speed Spell - Sonic Buster" (Yusei 50). deals the finishing blow.]] Yusei Summons "Nitro Synchron" (ATK 300). Yusei's hand contains "Backup Soldier" and "Speed Spell - Dash Pilfer". He activates "Speed Spell - Dash Pilfer" to take control of "Junk Warrior". He uses his 2 monsters to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (ATK 2800). "Nitro Warrior" attacks "Goyo Guardian" and gains 1000 ATK with its effect (ATK 3800). "Goyo Guardian" is destroyed (Trudge 2050). Yusei uses "Nitro Warrior's" effect to switch "Gate Blocker" to Attack Position (ATK 100). "Nitro Warrior" attacks "Gate Blocker" (Trudge 0) Yusei wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast Differences in adaptions * In the Japanese version,"Oneshot Booster" ("Turbo Booster") was Rally's favorite card. In the English version, "Turbo Booster" had belonged to Rally's father. * Hanson was unnamed in the Japanese version. * In the Japanese version, by simply activating "Speed World" Ushio (Trudge) forced Yusei to participate in the Duel. In the English version, the chip they had used to set Rally up, caused Yusei's Duel Runner to participate in the Duel. * In the English version, when Yusei is sliding towards the hatch, he says "Stay on target". This is a possible reference to Star Wars IV: A New Hope, during the attack on the Death Star, one of the rebel pilots says the same phrase while moving down a trench. Mistakes *When Yusei holds up Turbo Booster, it is seen in the Japanese format. * When "Junk Synchron" was Summoned, its ATK was shown as 900 instead of 1300. This mistake was fixed on the Japanese DVD. * When Trudge was describing the effect of "Gate Blocker" in the dub, he called it a Spell Card. * Nervin said that there was two minutes for Yusei to clear eight miles of pipeline. This is about 12.87 Kilometers. For Yusei to clear this length of pipeline, he would have to be moving at about 386.2 kilometers per hour, or 240 miles per hour. * Blitz's watch (at least in the Japanese version) at one point said "11:56 PM", while a bit later Yusei's Duel Runner said "11:57 AM". References